


Aftermath

by MonarchOfSHADOWS



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Ao and Mugino Survive, Ao!Lives, Gen, Mugino!Lives, Recovery, Wordcount: 100, each part is 100 words long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchOfSHADOWS/pseuds/MonarchOfSHADOWS
Summary: Five people pay a visit to Ao after he survived Kashin Koji's summoning. And one more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Each part is 100 words long. Please, enjoy!

Upon waking up, Ao is aware of the hospital environment that is horribly familiar to him even before he opens his eyes.

The sanitized aroma, confusion and pain in every part of his body triggers bitter memories in his mind. He was never akin to hospitals, but with a record like his it’s no surprise that this particular place of rehabilitation would have a negative effect on him.

"You're awake, Lord Ao,"

Katasuke. Still weak Ao turns his attention to him, facing the doctor's pained expression.

He doesn't respond. This seems like a bad joke rather than a third chance.

  
  
  
  
  


He’s unable to sleep through the night. He doesn’t have prosthetics and there’s surveillance around the building to prevent an escape. Still, Kashin Koji manages to show up in his room without making a fuss.

"Melancholic, are we?"

Ao doesn't even look at him, instead staring at the other end of the room.

Ao remains impassive despite the irritation that runs through him. "I didn't come here to kill you."

Of course not. There's no need when the weapon has stopped working by itself. Leave it to Konoha.

They hear hurried footsteps. When the person arrives, Kashin Koji is gone.

  
  
  
  
  


Konohamaru stays behind while his teammates try to track down Kashin Koji, much to Ao's annoyance.

"Did you offer information to Kashin Koji?" Ao doesn't answer, but a 'no' is implied on his face. "So, he came to rescue you?"

Ao raises an eyebrow and answers this time.

"I've told Mugino-kun before. I'm just a weapon. When a weapon loses its usefulness, all that's left is to replace it."

Konohamaru snorts angrily and leaves the task to someone else. Ao knows it's because of the mention of his friend coming from him and not because of the lack of intel.

  
  
  
  
  


Ao has no idea Mugino survived until three days later when he shows up in his room wearing a hospital gown as well.

This place must be influencing him, because his presence disturbs him even if he doesn't show it.

"Ao-san,"

The atmosphere is more suffocating than with Kashin Koji. Mugino holds his gaze and his conflicting feelings are clear to Ao.

"You don't know when to die, Mugino-kun," 

Mugino tenses, but it is his next words that manage to take the jonin by surprise.

"That's a good quality in a shinobi."

Confused, Mugino nods and withdraws without another word.

  
  
  
  
  


Mugino continues to visit. Konohamaru accompanies him, stubbornly thinking that Ao has his friend under some kind of mind control. Ao thinks Mugino is weird and that's it.

Katasuke hasn't forgiven him. Ao doesn't expect him to, but he has brought him new prosthetics. Any attempt to include weaponry would activate a self-destruction system, he explains. 

The Hokage and his advisor visit to inform him that a representative from Kiri will arrive within a few days to discuss his situation.

Ao pays little attention, wondering how the Hokage's son who appealed to the shinobi supposedly dead in him is doing.

  
  
  
  
  


On the seventh day Mugino is discharged. He visits one last time, though he gives no details as to whether he has a mission or must keep resting. Ao doesn’t ask either.

He wishes him good luck out of politeness when he stops abruptly. Ao's senses suddenly sharpen.

He should’ve expected it.

Ao starts sweating cold, his heart beating a mile per minute. He’s unable to react when someone knocks on the door and steps in. His stomach sinks as his suspicions are confirmed. A gentle smile but with a threatening aura.

"M-Mei-sama..."

"Ao,"

He’s dead for good this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the week, knowing today would probably be the last of Ao participation in Boruto. I still have tons of feels and yet I haven't watched the ep D:


End file.
